losttngfandomcom-20200216-history
Where There's Smoke...
Where There's Smoke... is the tenth episode of ''LOST: The Next Generation'''s first season. It was originally broadcast on on February 17, 2010. Leigh is forced to face old demons as she and Dominic tend to the injured following the lighthouse showdown. Meanwhile, Theo, Ned and Marcus go to extreme meassures to unravel the mystery that is Benjamin Linus. In flashbacks, Leigh receives an offer she can’t refuse - only to find it may have been the biggest mistake of her life. Read the script here. Summary Flashbacks On-Island In a dream, Leigh runs through the jungle in pouring rain, only to stumble into Jonathan - dressed as a panda and bleeding badly. He tells her not to let him die and end up like Vince, her deceased husband, before he collapses and starts convulsing. Suddenly, Leigh wakes up in her tent and hears Dominic scream for her outside. She goes out and meets up with the rest of the survivors, who are all staring at a pillar of smoke emerging from the other side of the Island. At Ben's grave Ned and Theo are waiting for Marcus to squeez something out of Nammock. Ned is anxious but Theo tells him to give him time. While Ned is sure Ben is dead, Theo says that The Sick Man gave him the box for a reason and is now thinking of showing the content to Nammock. Marcus approaches and says that Nammock told him that "looks can be deceiving". He thinks they should dig up the grave, and Theo agrees. When Marcus spots Ned's finger twitching at the gun, Marcus takes it from him. At the Lighthouse Mats is screaming over the rubble for Annie, while Summer is in shock. She tells him not to go in there and that the smoke will kill him, but Mats insists that Annie and Jonathan can still be alive and rushes into the mayhem. But the smoke is to heavy and he only finds Annie's wooden doll. Leigh and Dominic is running through the jungle towards the Lighthouse when Dominic asks her to take a break. Leigh agrees and while they're resting, Dominic reveals that he heard her scream earlier. He asks her if she's having nightmares but Leigh doesn't want to talk about it. Dominic tells her that he used to have night terrors when he was younger and that there's always people to talk to, but Leigh just tells him that it is none of his problems. Then they start running again. Meanwhile, on the Lighthouse shore Summer notices that she's still bleeding from her stab wound. Leigh and Dominic emerges from the treeline and Leigh immediately starts assisting Summer while spotting what's left of the lighthouse. Summer tells them that Annie did it and that she's still trapped inside with Jonathan. Dominic and Mats rushes into the debris and eventually find Annie, trapped under the wheel of candidates. They carry her over to Leigh who says it can easily get infected, even if it isn't broken. They need to stitch her up. Summer tells her about the rest of their group waiting on the beach. Back in the ruins, Dominic and Mats find a badly wounded Jonathan, impaled by a piece of shrapnel. They take him over to the treeline where Leigh sends Dominic to get the right tools from Zhen and co. Summer asks if he's going to be okay and Leigh tells her that she'll be able to help him if she gets the right stuff. Annie wakes up for a second and tells them it won't do, and whispers the word "Staff...". Leigh confronts Mats about it and he tells her about The Staff in the jungle. Leigh demands him to take her there. On a nearby beach, Zhen is trying to calm the group down, but fails. Dominic arrives and tells her about Jonathan, so Zhen gives him a first aid kit. He asks her to come with and Zhen accepts, giving him a bottle of alcohol for "medical reasons" before they leave, unaware of Dominic's background. Mats leads Leigh through the jungle, but stops and tells her that he will only show her to The Staff if she promise him that she'll let him and Annie go when they get back. Leigh agrees and Mats show her the entrance of the medical station. They go inside and Leigh finds the medical instruments she need, while Mats sneaks away to the lockerroom where he finds a folder, containing different numbers and symbols. Leigh shows up and tells him to get going. At the Lighthouse, Annie crawls over to Jonathan and whispers to him that it is still in her best interest that he'll listen to her someday. Summer tells her to get off of Jonathan as Dominic and Zhen arrives. Dominic asks where Leigh is and Annie tells him about her hike with Mats. While Ned and Marcus are digging up the grave, Nammock asks Theo what is in the box. Theo doesn't answer him, as Marcus and Ned finds the coffin. Ned opens it, only to find it empty. There's no one inside. Nammock scoffs and says "Should've known". Marcus finds something inside -- a map of the Island, with a place called "Far Point" encircled. Ned remembers it from Mats' book and says they're going back to the beach. Nammock mentions that the survivors may not be willing to listen, but won't tell Ned what he means.